Gallantmon
Gallantmon Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose English name is derived from "gallant", and Japanese name from "duke". He is a humanoid Royal Knight who wears Chrome-Digizoid armor, wielding a sacred lance Gram and shield Aegis. Gallantmon's main duty is to protect the net form Virus Digimon. Although Gallantmon is an ethical Digimon, his armor is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, representing his catastrophic potential. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Gallantmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair running an armory there who was unable to help Zoe find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors (in the Japanese version, this one didn't talk while in the American version, he spoke with both voices).It is possible it could be the same one from Digimon Tamers. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon World 3 Gallantmon is part of Guilmon's digivolution line, and can also digivolve from WarGrowlmon. Digimon Battle Spirit Gallantmon appears when Guilmon digivolves. Digimon Rumble Arena Gallantmon is an unlockable character as well as Guilmon's warp digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gallantmon is the second digivolution of Guilmon. Digimon World DS Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. You can only digivolve into Gallantmon if you have befriended/have a Megidramon. Attacks * Lightning Joust (Royal Saber): Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. * Shield of the Just (Final Elysium): Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. * Dragon Driver: A joint attack with Grani - the two drive themselves right into their opponent. * Yuggoth Blaster: (Yuggoth): A joint attack with Grani - a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. * Gram Slash: Uses Gram to slash the enemy. * Royal Slash: Flings the enemy into the sky using Gram. * Sky Gram Slash ': Slashes the enemy with ''Gram whilst they are in the air. * '''Screw Saber: Rotates in the air, forming a tornado which sucks in the enemy. * Duke Charge * Shield Attack * Lightning Charge * Saber Shot: Gathers sacred energy within Gram and releases it. * Gram Strike Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Hikari no Koromo' *'Shine Slash' *'God Cross' *'Royal Slash' Variations / Subspecies * ChaosGallantmon * Gallantmon X Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode is an Exalted Knight Digimon created by the fusion of Gallantmon and Grani. While in this mode, the power of the Digital Hazard within its DigiCore is fully contained, enabling it to unveil its full potential. He wears a suit of crimson armor, and wields the sacred sword Blutgang and spear Gungnir. Digimon Tamers Digimon World 4 Gallantmon Crimson Mode is unlocked in different ways depending on who your starter was. His final weapon in the game is called the "Invisible" which once worn, gives him his wings. Digimon World DS Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable by matching two level 99 Digimon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Gallantmon and Seraphimon. Attacks * Crimson Light (Quo Vadis): Shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. * Invincible Sword: Severs an opponent with the full might of his Blutgang. * Final Justice: He obliterates an adversary with the full might of the sacred spear Gungnir. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Burst Counter' *'Shine Slash' *'Royal Cannon' *'Royal Slash' Gallantmon X Gallantmon X is an Exalted Knight Digimon originating from a Gallantmon modified by the X-Antibody. He's a hybrid knight who took an oath of passionate loyalty. Gallantmon X, like other Royal Knights members, gained his X data slowly while colliding with numerous X Digimon. The antibody has completely sealed the Digital Hazard potential, letting the knight use his abilities to full extent. Digital Monster X-Evolution Attacks * Victory Saber (Sieg Saber) * Lightning Joust (Royal Saber): Draws an extremely long and thick blade of light from his Gram Lance. It is very effective in massacres. * Shield of the Just (Final Elysium): Fires an enormous wave of holy energy from his Aegis Shield that causes area-damage. Variations / Subspecies * Gallantmon Reference Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family